Simply Stupid: Rider Prick!
by Cian-Nueral
Summary: Kamen Riders Ex-Aid (Emu Hojo) and Poppy (Asuna Karino/Poppy PipoPapo) got fired from Seito University's Hospital! Now jobless, they set of for greener pastures in San Diego in this Simply Stupid series!
1. Emu got FIRED!

**Alright, this will be a more colorful segment of the Simply Stupid universe with three words: Pink and Superheroes. Here is the summary:**

 **Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo, after everything that has happened to them and the CR members after that day Emu donned the Mighty Action X gashat, gets fired after Poppy attempted to strangle Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze for a mis-understanding involving a robot that strangles people out of habit.** **Emu then sets off for San Diego, California to join an E-sports team, while Poppy stows away inside of Emu's cell-phone**...

 **If you don't know what this show is about, look up Kamen Rider: Ex-Aid.** **Enjoy and Review!** **I don't own Kamen Rider nor anything that will appear.**

In Seito University Hospital's CR medical station, Emu Hojo was playing _TokuMeki Crisis_ , with a screaming Poppy Pipopapo, the game's mascot, dancing inside of the machine.

"*huff!* Please Emu! For *huff!* the first time I don't want to exercise!" The pink haired bugster shouts to the doctor, dancing to _Gangman_ _style_ while attaining a new highscore doing so, until the words _OPPA GANGMAN STYLE!_ bops Poppy on the head, knocking her over with her trying to recollect her breath gasping and shouting out "*gasp!* hea-*gasp!* rt atta*gasp!* ck!" attempting to exit TokuMeki Crisis, Poppy transformed herself into her alter ego, Asuna Karino, incase anyone other than the CR riders visits the clinic for a pediatritain's visit for Emu. Not that he needed any.

"I wish Hiiro and Taiga were here instead of being stationed at the surgical wards." Asuna groans as she stares at Emu for a response. Only for a door to open with an armored person that resembles a space shuttle/astronaut.

"It's space time!" The armored person shouts, sadly, to his disdain, no-one reacted.

"Who are you? Emu asks in uncertainty, with the person de-henshining into a guy with a pompadour, otherwise known as Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze.

"Uh... Don't you guys remember me?" the rider asked, wondering why both look confused.

"nope."

"I gave you guys a robot." THAT got their attention. Emu was wondering why, but Asuna, she was enraged.

 **Back in 2017...**

"I got a ripped box forsome reason Poppy! Some guy named Gentaro sent it to me." Emu called from the other side of the CR room as Poppy stared at him in disbelief, specifically that the box was broken INSIDE out.

"I'm gonna read the message."

"Okay..." Poppy responded, until a little feminine robot wearing a tutu climbs onto her arms. "aw... What's a little robot like you do-" The little robot then raps it's fingers around her neck and presses it's thumbs as it attempted to strangle Poppy as she (Poppy) fell to the floor, knocking off the green hat that she is always seen with and rips the robot off of her neck.

"Huh. It says here that the package is a robot that he dubbed as EP10. Sounds like a thing meant for TV." Emu joked as he turned around. Before Emu spotted it, the robot (EP10) climbs into Poppy's clothes, making it resemble if she had implants... painfully large implants. "Since when did you get implants Poppy?"

"Uh..." Before she could say anything, EP10 bursts out of her clothes, needless to say, Emu was suprised and disgusted by the scene.

"What the hell was that?" he then shouts before staring at Poppy, who was craddling on the floor in embarrassment before transporting herself into her arcade machine.

 **Present Day...**

"That robot was from YOU?" Asuna questions, secretly clenching her fists in anger towards Gentaro, who was still talking to Emu and having a good time doing so in the process.

"I'LL %!@#ING KILL YOU!" screams Asuna, morphing into her actual self and grabs onto Gentaro's neck in the process.

 **4 Hours later...**

"I can't believe we got fired!" Asuna cried as she and Emu walked along Seito, Japan's streets. To an average eye, it looked like Asuna was crying due to needing to sell the _TokuMeki Crisis_ machine for cash, unfortunately, that would mean that she would sell herself unless she moves into an electronic or to the "game world". She wouldn't.

"I don't really care at the moment." Emu muttered apathetically. Considering the circumstances, Emu got dragged into her mess, so he should be angry at her... luckily, he remembered an advertisement for an E-sports team at San Diego for _Smash Each other in the Ass Bros._ , _Splat-Furries_ AND for _Tokubetsu Robots_. It's a deal he couldn't resist, moving to a country to play games, get back into the MLG tounaments and get paid doing so.

"Wait..." Asuna contemplates and looks at Emu, thinking that she could move in with Emu and then have a home. "Can I move in with you Emu?"

"No." he just had to blow it up.

"REA- Nani?! Why?"

"I'm moving."

"Where?"

"San Diego." THAT irked Asuna.

"San Diego..." Muttered Asuna in confusion, Dan Kuroto never taught her about cities outside of Japan, only that she is required to do office and medical work for the Genm corporation. "What's San Diego?" the bugster asks in an idiotic tone.

"Never mind. Well, goodbye Asuna, because I will be rising to the top in gami-" "LET ME COME WITH YOU! I'm officially homeless." Asuna interupts Emu before he could set off, knowing that she might get turned down if she doesn't react fast enough. Goodwill was by her side though, Emu was thinking that she should come. In response to her request and her horrible situation he answers.

"Promise me that you won't screw up this time, I'll translate for you, English to Japanese, but we need to leave your arcade machine behind. You're lucky I forgive you." The former doctor affirms. Unfortunately, Asuna was clueless.

"Uh... I teleport back to the machine unless I get downloaded into an electronic."

"Fine. Just let me decide which one with a screen."

 **The Next Day at San Diego...**

"Idaina keikaku Emu!" Poppy shouts from Emu's smartphone, straight into the poor gamer's earbuds as they exit the San Diego International Airport.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Emu winces in English as he walked out, looking for a telephone booth, or even a phone book and a wi-fi covered area. When Emu got to one, he felt his phone vibrate, but when he found out what happened in there, it was Poppy somehow doing graffiti in his home screen.

 **Chapter 1 end...** **That went crazy. This will be my first X-Over. The possibilities are endless if you have the right material, mine happend to be memes, politics, ruined, silly childhood memories and video games.**


	2. Welcome to HoHei!

**I don't own Kamen Rider.** **Read and review!**

"Emu?" Poppy's voice chimed from the glowing smart phone to the earbuds, wondering when she can go out into their new home, living inside a smartphone can be tough for a bugster as she found out. Messages, streaming, calls and downloading lessens the space they have, thus gaining cramps at the same time. Fortunately, Bugsters can enter/use the internet without any information traces following them.

"Should I delete something? The former doctor grumbled, still walking since a bus won't arrive.

"No. Are we there yet?" She asks in Japanese

"Soon."

Silence passed for three seconds until

"Are we there yet?"

"Three seconds passed. Watch a movie or something."

"But all I see are news of a-" "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!!!" a construction robot master shouts as his massive frame scoops Emu from a pair of bulldozers that nearly crushed said rider.

"phew! Thanks for saving me like that!"

"That's okay. Los Angeles is more dangerous with all of that luggage you are holding anyways." the construction robot replies, watching a tower set for destruction get blown apart by a yellow, orange and black robot master, with the debris hitting a nearby demolition man on the head and nearly crushing the robot, Emu and Poppy if it weren't for the robot's strength .

"BOMB MAN YOU IDIOT!!! YOU NEARLY GOT PEOPLE KILLED!!! WHAT IF WE GOT FIRED?!?!?!" The robot master shouts, knowing that there would be consequences.

"I DON'T KNOW GUTS MAN!!! HE WANDERED TO HERE, IT'S ALSO NOT ME LURING A GUY WITH A GLOWING CELLPHONE!!!" Bomb Man shouted 13 stories above.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS SAY?!" another robot shouts near the ground.

"IT'S ALRIGHT IMPACT/IGNORE IT IMPACT!!!" Guts Man and Bomb Man shouted towards Impact Man.

"Heh. They are crazy." Guts Man muttered to himself.

"Can you tell me where is HoHei housing?" Emu asks the still heavy-thoughted robot.

"HoHei? Huh. That place is pretty expensive. Go eight blocks straight and fourteen blocks to the right."

"Thanks!" Shouted Emu as he ran towards his destination.

 **At HoHei housing...**

"Huh. Doesn't seem much."

"Nani? So ne (Let me see!)!" Poppy begged as Emu walked into the front doors. *bang!* only to see a small, round flash of pink run out...

"...on't worry Susie! I'll save you!" And sucks himself into himself into nothing... How does that work?

"Meh. Bukumi (Weird.)." The Bugster commented after a few seconds of silence.

"Hmph..." Emu grunted, carrying what wasn't mentioned earlier: 7 medium sized boxes holding clothes, pillows, electronics, electronics, decorations and more electronics.

"Anata wa gemu o purei shimasu Emu (Do you want to play games Emu?)?" Poppy chirped as Emu dropped their stuff at the lobby, going out so that he can release her and walk in like she was moving in also.

"Nah." The ex-doctor replied as the bugster transformed into Asuna the moment she exited the phone at the parking lot.

"Kore wa arimasu San Diego Emu (So this is San Diego Emu?)? Sore wa amari naidesu no watashi wa kitai (It is not much of what I expected.)." Asuna commented to Emu as they walked into the lobby to register as full on residents.

"Anata wa nani o kitai shite ita nodesu ka Asuna (What did you expect Asuna?)?" Emu asked in an innocent tone, questioning on why she was saying that.

"Uh... Chisai chairo no hitobit (Less brown peop-)-" Asuna was cut off by Emu when he found out what she was going to say.

"Baka janai no (Are you crazy?!)?!" Emu hissed when she was about to say a racist comment.

"Uh..."

"That is racist!" the gamer then hissed once more.

"Oh... Gomen!" the bugster squeaked in shame. Emu then turned towards the cashier, registering them as roommates.

"Just be careful, just because some heroes live here doesn't mean that they don't do collateral damage." the Register whispered. "Your living space is 3132."

"Got it." The former riders then walked to room 3132 and were suprised on the room's size: Penthouse-like. The two then placed down everything within the next four hours.

 **4 hour later...**

"Is that everything?" Emu asked, hoping that he and Poppy brought all of their belongings.

"Hai!"

"Do you have any thing other than your clothes and laptop, Poppy?"

"No."

"Are the consoles here?"

"Hai!"

"Trash?"

"No."

"Are we good?"

"Hai."

"Ok! Now we can play some games!" Emu then cheered, after atleast 29 hours of pilgrimage, the finally found a home where they can do what they want within the law.

"N- *Yawn!* Never mind Emu, let's do that later-" *Thud!* Poppy abruptly fell asleep.

"I guess so. N- *Grunt!* Now I *Grunt!* gotta d-*Grunt!* Drag you to your r-*grunt!* Room!" Emu replied, carefully moving Poppy to her room and prevent her from thinking that he slept with her and get punched in the balls for it...

 **Morning...**

"*Yawn!* I feel like someo- HO- HOLY S!:@T!" a spooked out Poppy screamed when she felt hands entangling her waist. Unfortunately last night, Emu also fell asleep and was waking up to the screams.

"Hng... What- *Pow!* Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! W-Why Poppy?! I fell asleep d-dragging you to your room!" unfortunately, Emu got punched in the balls.

"Tell me next time that happens. Maybe it'll happen, maybe it won't." Poppy then walked out with a smile, it was what she would like to think about, because unfortunately for Emu, Poppy was looking up some 18 material that shouldn't be looked upon except by 18 and older people. But still looked at. "hehe..." Poppy then looked into her laptop with a nose bleed that she wipes away. " I likey..."

 **Chapter 3 end...**

 **Here's something you folks gotta know:**

 **1\. Splat-Furries is a Splatoon joke mixed with an 8v8v8v8 battle between Inklings, Octolings, Robots and Humans... It's like CoD and Halo, but a 1v1v1v1 war!**

 **2\. Of course, if you read Mega Man: DeafMatch ( _We the (Simply Stupid) Robots!_ if you read it before Chapter 4 came out), Guts Man has a connection with Emu and Poppy, being the foreman he normally is, he saved Emu and Poppy from an unfortunate death.**

 **3\. Hooray! _Mega Man 11_ bosses will appear in Simply Stupid!**

 **4\. Poppy will be inexperienced outside of Japan, so she will speak Japanese until then. If she is talking to Emu in their home, She is speaking in Japanese, Emu will translate for her. Also, they get a wardrobe change as to conceal their identities from anyone trying to hunt Kamen Riders such as SHOCKER, The Badan Empire, Genm Inc., other superheroes like those in the Justice League, The Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D. ignore them, Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman might try to use them to destroy their enemies and they will get visits from other riders. Three of them, all Neo-Heisei, might move into HoHei as well.**

 **5\. SMG4's SUPER SMASH IN THE ASS BROTHERS!!! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Well, That's all I gotta say. Thx!**


	3. Ghosts follow you wherever you go

**Yippee? Poppy's now carving her path into what is her part of the** **summary. As for Emu... I will** **drag him into it soon, very soon...**

 **Note: Mighty Action X will have an actual mascot actor (like McDonalds...). That actor is: Kirby!**

 **Read and review!**

"*snore* Ye-*snore* Es... *snore* Harde- *snore* Er..." This was what Emu kept hearing in his phone whenever Poppy/Asuna falls asleep in his phone (AKA, her personal 'RV') now ever since she started watching sexual intercourse. Currently, they were at a pier near Little Italy. When this happens, Emu would remove his earbuds, while the snoring bugster causes the phone to vibrate.

This is one of those days that she dreams of 'the birds n' the bees' in her sleep. Emu is currently playing a hacked _Mighty A_ _ction X_ game on his Swanb0i with his 'Gamer Level 1' self destroying hordes of bugsters and occasionally slapping clones of Poppy when said bugster falls asleep and has those kind of dreams. When that happens though, the game pauses so that a combo finisher, albeit very repetitive and brutal, it happens with a hammer. This woke up Poppy, since Emu attached his phone to his Swanb0i.

"*whack!* Ow! *whack! Ow! *whack!* Stop it! *whack!* Pleas- *whack!* Ow..." Emu stopped when he heard her, ending the finisher with a certain bugster looking like she rode on a rollercoaster in the Saharah Desert for five hours without sunscreen. "Ugh... I think I need to use the bathroom..." the Bugster moaned before leaving the phone to go transform into Asuna, run to a toilet and puke, all when the coast is clear.

"*sigh* Where to go look for a job next... If I still had my Pediatry or Surgical license, I could have worked for one of the hospitals in the area. *sigh* Where do I even sign up for MLG tournaments anyway?" Emu contemplated, wondering on how he and Poppy can make money... Until he spotted a poster advertising an MLG speedrun tournament involving _Blaster Bear: Russian Commando_ on a trolley...

 **7** **Nights** **and 1 MLG Tournament Ending in 1st Place Later...**

"Phew! I've finally written something interesting!" Poppy exclaimed as she stared at the laptop. She wrote a story that involved an Insectoid Bugster virus infected patient having an extremely intimate relationship with her local doctor, while succumbing to the virus and becoming that virus. it's 18 plus and only in Japanese at the moment. Aptly named _Isha soshite Uirusu (The Doctor and The Virus)_ , She called Emu over to their dining room and asked him to proofread the three hundred page story. Unfortunately, Emu got a nosebleed after reading the first paragraph.

"So... Do you like it?" Poppy asked, wondering on what he was thinking after he read the story.

"Is this supposed to be a book?

"Yeah?"

"And Peony and Daisuke are inspired by us?"

"Uh..."

"Along with the fact that it's also very intimate and dramatic..."

"Uh..."

"You wrote SMUT!" A near pale Emu groaned as he stared at her with a stink-eye.

"I- Can't you see that I'm desperate to help you pay for our bills?" Said a concerned Poppy, who was trying to block the gushing blood from her nose, while noticing that by the time their fifth month passes, the eight million dollar prize Emu won will be depleted.

"I get that you want to help, but you don't have a publisher!"

"Hm... Maybe we can use Guts Man? He can bring it to a nearby publisher!"

"Really? A Robot Master? How did you even remember him? We just met him eight weeks ago!"

"Hah! Remember? I turned on the camera when I was talking to you before we nearly got crushed by rubble!" Poppy non-challantly replied. She remembered Guts Man's design, un-like Emu's irradiated gamer brain when they met said robot.

"*sigh* Iyarashii hentai (Disgusting pervert)..." Emu then groaned out in despair.

"Dasai (Lame)!" Poppy replied with sarcastic smirk.

 **One Contract Later...**

"Shinseina garakuta (Holy crap)! Watashi wa dekinai sore ga hataraita to kangaete imasu (I can't believe that worked)!" Asuna clamored in joy, while Emu stared in disbelief, before smiling towards the Bugster.

"Ikagen'ni shite Asuna (Come on Asuna)! Yuko resutoran ni (Let's go to a restaurant). Watashi no atsukai (My treat)." Said the former rider, hoping that there would be a restaurant in the area.

"Eh? Naze watashi no tame ni Shiharaimasu Emu (Why pay for me Emu)?" Said bugster said in a flustered tone.

"Riyu wa naze (Because why not)?"

 **Back At HoHei**

"God forbid that I am near THAT woman at once!" Shouted a blue parka ghost that flew near the door pointing at a pink parka ghost with fuming hatred.

"Newton-san, Wareware wa subete koko ni arimasu no tame Tekuji san (Newton-san, we are all here because of Tekuji-san)." Said parka ghost then replied calmly, but inside, showing the same amount of hatred towards her blue counter-part.

"*sigh* Will you shut your bloody mouths? Edison and I are trying to lift a box! shouted a green parka ghost, struggling with said yellow parka ghost with lightbulbs for hands to lift multiple boxes and some stolen Gamer Drivers and his Ghost Drivers to room 3134.

"...I still wish that the temple wasn't blown up." An orange haired guy then muttered. This is Takeru Tenkuji, secretly known as Kamen Rider Ghost. The reason why he just moved into HoHei is because of how a herd of Kaijin were playing a game of litteral 'hot potato' near the temple. No one was hurt though, but the temple must be rebuilt in one year.

"*grunt!* I believe you *grunt!* Takeru." Edison replied.

"Sumimasen, Tekuji-san (Excuse me Tekuji-san)?" The pink parka ghost asked in Japanese.

"Hai, Himiko (yes, Himiko)? Sore Tenkuji, de wa arimasen Tekuji."

"Do yatte otera hakai sa remasu (How did the temple get destroyed)?" Himiko then asked in a confused manner.

"Ma... No hitotsu anchisukiru (One of the gaurds)..." Takeru began.

 **Five Days Ago...**

"Hey Jogeru!" A feminine dolphin-like kaijin asked towards another kaiju that remembles a lionfish with legs.

"Yeah Fideri?" The aquatic kaijin responds.

"HOT POTATO!" With a mighty grunt, she blasts a crate of firecrackers from her blowhole... *Boom!* Until the crate flew into the Daitenku Temple's main hall and blew up like WWII ammunition in a fire. It was a shame that Onari, the former head-monk, left to not oversee the reconstruction.

 **Present Day...**

" Fideri... Uh... Sore o fukimashita (Blew it up)." He muttered in finality.

"Yes indeed..." Newton then grunted, knowing that kaiju can make massive mistakes from observing the kaiju of the mid-seventeenth century that lived in Europe. Despite what People may say, the Loch-Ness Monster _was_ real. She passed away due to water pollution during the Industrial Revolution. Atleast her grand-children were taken care of by one of the Godzillasauruses until they were older.

 **Back With Emu And Asuna/Poppy** **When They Arrived** **At Room Number 3132's Door...**

"Do we need to get a change of clothes? Also, you should comb your hair how it was before. You look like a cave-man." Asuna inquired, before commenting on Emu's new style: A green jacket with a black _Mighty Action X_ T-shirt, with three cow-licks on his head, resembling a gijinka's set of ears... but no tail included.

"Yea- Wait..." The former rider the squints his eyes in the large hallway and saw a box with a Gamer Driver and a Buggle Driver sticking out like Black Death buboes. "I see some Drivers."

"Can I steal it?

"It's not my fault if you get killed or molested." This got him a kick to the balls. "Ow..." Whined the rider as he laid on the floor in pain.

Asuna then walked to the box, unaware that Himiko was staring at her while possessing the Buggle Driver. Asuna then reached for the Buggle Driver, only for Himiko to pop out with a "Boo hoo... I have come for you soul and will possess you until you are a vegtable!" and a loud scream from Asuna, who then scampered towards Emu in fear.

"What in the world is going on here Himi- Emu?!" Takeru then shouts out in surprised tone.

"O-Oh! Wh-When d-did you move in Takeru?" Emu the whined from the aftershock of being hit in the crotch by a bugster.

"Today!" This went better than he expected, despite Asuna clinging onto him as he got up.

 **Chapter 3 end...**

 **What did I refer to?**

 **1: Original Kajin: Yeah... Fideri and Jogeru are supposed to be Roidmudes, but instead, they are aquatic themed Kajin.**

 **2: _Kaiju Krumble?_ : Old Man G is the Loch-Ness Monster's step-brother.**

 **3: The Newton and Himiko parka ghosts still hate each other about ideology... Isaac Newton is a Christain, just like his previous life. Himiko still acts like shamans are still in style.**

 **4: I did tell you guys that three Neo-Heisei Kamen Riders will move into HoHei. #1 is Takeru Tenkuji! AKA Kamen Rider Ghost!**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Our neighbor is WHO!

**Hooray, Takeru moved in! Emu will find an MLG team soon and Poppy will soon get her first reviews!**

 **Some things you gotta know... Some what.**

 **1** **. The Newton and Himiko Damashiis: In Kamen Rider Ghost, these two wouldn't work together until Takeru was in deep danger. These two still have a major dis-liking though... They hate each other.**

 **2\. Are Emu and Poppy FLIRTING with each other?! I don't know** , **_SIMPLY STUPID_ was meant to be random slices of life... In a humorously crazy universe.**

 **3\. This isn't just about part of _Kamen Rider'_ s characters... I will also add a few of _Super Sentai's_ (Hehe... Replace the S with some thing from the alphabet for a classical Highschool pun...) cast as ****visitors, just like what I did with a few _Mega Man_ and _Kirby_ characters.**

 **Read, Review, read of the most random things Riders can do and last but not least... Review!**

"*snore* No, n- *snore* Py. *snore* Don't eat that soap b- *snore* Ar! *snore*"

"Hai Emu (Yes Emu)..." Poppy whined, putting down the pink transparent, but somewhat squishy soap bar that she thought was a strawberry flavored jelly cube. How Emu managed to catch her while he was asleep was questionable... But being the infamous 'Genius Gamer M' has it's results... Questionable, but still intriguing results.

"Hm... What's going on in the news?" With that, Poppy left the kitchen to watch some TV.

 ** _Emu's Dreamland..._**

 _"Man! I wish I have a camera on me right now!" Emu shouted as he, Parad and Poppy were staring at a massive gaming_ _convention._

 _"I want to try all of the games!" Parad then_ _chanted, staring at all of the games with a mischevious glint in his eye_ _as a confused Poppy was holding a bar of soap from one of the booths..._

 _"Hm..." I wonder what this tastes li-"_

 _"Don't eat that soap bar Poppy!"_

 **With Poppy...**

"Hehe! I just became a hit!" Poppy cheered as she saw what transpired: _Isha soshite Uirusu_ became a hit in just five days! "Mabye that can help with ou-*knock!*knock!*knock!* Eh?" Poppy transformed herself into Asuna and opened the door... Revealing a magenta haired robot with no arms but floating hands, a secretary's suit/hoodie with a collar that goes behind her headset-like ears, looks skinny as a rail without a mouth and topped with a large head.

"Hi!" The little robot chirped.

"Uh... Konichiwa (Hello)?"

"Konichiwa! I am Susie! I'm just wondering, but... Have you seen a pink ameoba named Kirby? Large pink ball with stubby limbs that waddles unless he wore shoes?"

"... Nani (What)?" Was all that Asuna could say.

"*sigh* Do you have an English speaking boyfriend or roommate that I can talk to?"

"Roommate." With that, she went into the kitchen to see Emu eating some cereal.

"Emu!" said Asuna as said rider then looked at her.

"Hm hmph (yeah Poppy)?"

"A robot named Susie is asking for someone named Kirby. She's asking if you can tell her where to go."

"*gulp!* Okay."

 **Back to Susie... For some reason...**

"So... The walking Ameoba that looks like my favorite video game character?" Emu asked towards the robot.

"Yup!"

"You kept me awake from all of that ruckus last night."

"Uh..."

 ** _Last night..._**

 _"I am my own person Kirby!" Susie ranted as Kirby was staring at her in an annoyed glare._

 _"I know that! But you have to control yourself and not scream out death threats for no apparent reason!" Kirby exclaimed as the TV in their living room was on fire._

 _"Like drinking this mug of coffee?" Susie then said in a smug manner, pointing towards a cup of coffee that Kirby prepared for himself. "Oh! Just let me take a sip!" She then picked up the mug and brought it close to her non-existing mouth and began to drink despite Kirby's plea to not drink his coffee. "Mm! This tastes ni-*bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!* *crack!* Ow..."_

 _"NO BL!N C#KA (NO SH!T B!#TCH)!" Kirby then shouted in Russian._

 _"THEN WHY WOULD YOU DRINK THIS STUFF?! IT'S SUICIDE IN A DAMN CUP!!!" Susie then screeched._

 ** _Back To Reality..._**

"I was screamimg death threats for no reason." Susie then admitted in an ashamed tone.

"Uh huh. I think he is near the local Seaworld."

"Uh... What's a Seaworld?" The robot asked innocently.

"An aquatic theme park."

"Tha- *Pop!*" Kirby then appeared in the warpstar and then got off it. "Huh?! How did you get here Kirby?!"

"Warp star." The Ameoba then grunted as he then walked into their apartment flat knowknown as Room #3149.

"Oh... Thanks for trying to help though!" Susie then chirped towards Emu.

Silence filled the room as Poppy then stared at Emu.

"Emu... That was the poster actor of Mighty Action X."

"W-Wait... What?!"

 **Chapter 4 end...**

 **Sorry for the haitus folks...**

 **References:**

 **1\. This may or may not come out: _Kirby in TRIGGERland_**

 **2\. Susie from _Kirby:_ _Planet Robobot_!**

 **3\. Kirby is Russian?!**

 **That's all for now folks!**


	5. Wierd moments lead to some crazy NANI!

**Sorry that it's been a while, everybody! I worked on _MM:_ DM's season finale. A new part of the _Simply Stupid_ universe by adding a new segment happening after the events of _Rider Prick!!!_ (mid-2018) and during _Mega Man: DeafMatch_ (April and May of 2019) called _SS: Stupid Bomberman Rangers_** **is now here** **... This will also mean that _Game!_ 's development will be extended until _Stupid Bomberman Rangers_ merges with _Mega Man: DeafMatch_ on the final chapter of _SBR_ and ending somewhere in _MM:DM_ Season 2.** **I have also created the world's first ever _Castle Crashers_ and _For Honor_ X-over story: _Simply Stupid:_** _**Medieval Dishonor...**_!

 **I don't own _Kamen Rider_ nor any ****series that may be mentioned in the story.** **So Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **At HoHei** **apartments...**

"Aaaaaaaah'm about to whip somebody's aaaaaaaasssss! Aaaaaaah'm about to whip somebody's aaaaaaasssss!" Emu sang to a headset in English as he used his paintbrush in _Splat-furries_. He was playing as an Inkling Melee class and was currently running alongside a blue robot with cyan decals ingame.

"IMMA FIRIN' MAH LA- *zap! zap! zap!* ZAH!!!" The robot shouted from the mic... Which was a Robot Master sitting right next to Emu. "CUT UP THE COMPETITION!!!" It had to be Cut Man...

"Remember Cut, it's my turn after you!" A bored Mega Man grunted as he and Kirby were playing speed. The famed Blue Bomber was on the losing end of the game until Kirby to a large swig of vodka to satisfy his thirst... "SPEED!" The Mega Man won by stacking his cards.

"*sigh* Wow. Sly cyka."

"Then why did you drink some vodka during our game?"

"Be- Be- Be- *groans* Forget it! You got lucky!" The Ameoba groaned out in humiliation as Mega Man grinned in victory.

"*snickers* Emu? Is your match over yet? I think Kirby needs some support!"

"We are almost- *splat!* ... Done... DANG IT!!!" Emu and Cut's team won, but he was close to making a final kill that was blown up by one of the other teams.

"... Is this what you normally do when Asuna is away?" Cut asked towards the Kamen Rider for a response.

"I do not even know what she does other than review her smut books."

"... Wait..."

"Yup, she wrote THAT book." Emu responded in a blantantly normal tone.

"... Our youngest sister likes that book... F@#%!" Mega Man shouted out before swearing.

"Uh... How old is she?" Oh boy... A little girl likes it.

 **At Little Italy... (Poppy/Asuna's POV)**

Hmm... I can't seem to wonder if writing _Isha soshite Uirusu_ was a good idea... Nah! At worst, the youngest reader would have to be a-

"Excuse me?" A little girl's voice rang behind my ears. I turned around and looked down... A kid who looks like she's 9 with BLUE hair and an actual mermaid tail tugged my jacket. She looked up and asked this: "Are you Asuna Karino? Writer of Isha Soshite Uirusu?

"Mhm (Uhuh)?"

"Uh... Hai (yes)? Naze shitsumon suru nodesu ka (Why are you asking)?" What's going on? The girl opened a bag next to her, pulling something out- I see a... That's a copy of my book!

"Can you sign my copy of your book?! I'm a big fan!" Uh... This turned a little awkward- But I like it! Not like Kuroto's kind of awkward though.

"*scribbles in signature* Mochiron desu (Sure)!" I wrote down the signature and the mermaid squealed before flopping off, placing the book into her bag.

 **Later** **at** **HoHei... (8pm)**

Takeru and the damashiis were inside of their apartment flat. Since there is no way Takeru could get money from Japan, he chose to get a job.

"Hmm... Cemetary guard or Exorcist?" Takeru was humming out to himself as the parka ghosts looked at his job application sheets.

"Ooh! What about Cemetary Exorcist?" Himiko clamored out as Takeru contemplated about that role...

 ** _In Takeru's imagination..._**

Takeru was looking around in the morgue for any demons stuck in a corpse's head.

"REEEEEEEEE!!!" Apparently, there was one that was screeching out at the top of his lungs.

"Oh no you don't! *smack!* Bad! *smack!* Bad! *smack!* Bad!" The rider then smacked the poor corpse's face with a screaming Robin Hood damashii and a panicking Himiko.

"REEEEE!!!" The possessed corpse kept screeching, forcing his inanimate body onto the cieling.

Stop! *smack!* It! *smack!* Now!" Takeru then grabbed a bottle of holy water and dumped the whole bottle onto the corpse... Causing the body to set alight in flames!

"RE3E3EeeEeEe3Ee3e!!! *Thud!*" Takeru finally banished the demon by smacking a large bible on the body's head.

"*phew!* That was a close o-" Takeru was interrupted by the entire room becoming possessed.

"REEEEEEEEE!!!"

"OH COME ON!!!"

 ** _Reality..._**

"... Nope! I would rather do something else!" The Kamen Rider answered in certainty and disdain.

 **With Emu and Poppy...**

"... What happened with you? *chew*" Emu asked towards the pink-haired Bugster. The two were lounging about as Emu ate some Chinese take-out and Poppy drinking some soda.

"Uh... You don't want to know..."

"*chew... gulp!*Blue haired mermaid that reads your book?" The ex-doctor asked once more, guessing as to what happened earlier.

"Yeah... *crack!* HOW THE F#@% DID YOU KNOW THAT?! It just happened to me today..."

"Gut's oldest brother... You know... Mega Man? He told me that she's addicted to stuff like your book!" All Poppy could do was stare at Emu like a fish out of water and shout out at the top of her lungs:

"NANI (WHAT)?!?!?!"

 **Chapter 5 end...**

 **1\. I'm about to whip somebody's ass!**

 **2\. Three of _Mega Man:_ _DeafMatch'_ s cast**

 **3\. IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAH!!!**

 **4\. Getting drunk or losing your kill in a video game**

 **5\. From _Mega Man: DeafMatch_ with love, the psychotic perverted mermaid**

 **6\. *Insert autistic screeching***

 **That's all for now folks!**


	6. Betcha name I can blame!

**Yet again, it's been awhile... I have multiple stories that I am updating every week. But just so you know, there are THREE new stories that are out now! _Mega Man: Deafmatch Season 2_ , _Kirby in: TRIGGERland and Sudrian Stupids_!**

 **I don't own _Kamen Rider_... Otherwise, ZI-O would have copied the powers of other riders instead of taking them for his own use and alter the timeline! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Streamline Arcade, San Diego...**

"*ding!* Watashi wa anata ni sonotoki o emashita (I got you that time), Emu!" Asuna commented after she blasted Emu's balloon in a carnival game. They were playing a target shooting game that requires two players bursting the moving balloons of their opponent.

"Heh! Yoku yatta (Good job), Asuna! Shikashi, anata wa watashi yori mo sugurete imasu archeri de (But you are more skilled in archery than me)! *pop!* Miru (See)?" Emu commented as Asuna raised her crossbow once more and pierced another balloon, ending their game by 3 against 7.

"Hm... Okay? Go now?" The secret Bugster asked in broken English as she was given a deformed plushie of... Herself when she was in her _Tokumeki Crisis_ machine?

"Yep! _That plushie looks like you if you ate too much_ _..._ Though the plushie looks like garba- *pow!* OH MAH PINGAS!" Emu just recied a punch to the balls once more as Asuna then dragged the downed Emu with her to the parking lot.

"Yuba o yobidasu tattaima (Call an Uber right now)!"

"Fine! Fine!" Emu then ordered an Uber... It is seven minutes away. "Sheesh Asuna! Anata wa watashi no gārufurendo ka nanika no yō ni furumaimasu (You act like you are my girlfriend or something)!"

"Watashi wa shimasen (I do not)!" Staring at the plushie, Asuna gave Emu a pat on the back. "Watashi wa chōdo sore o kanjimasu (I just feel like it)!"

Little did they know, they were in for a big surprise.

 **Later at HoHei Apartments...**

"Eiji, you do know that you didn't have to help me move my stuff here, right?" Gentaro asked out loud as he rolled in a few boxes and a freshly printed diploma on teaching. He was wearing a heavy backpack. Great news is that he managed to graduate with high honors at a young age... Despite not studying hard enough. He recently got a job offer at an elementary school at San Diego

"Hey, kids won't learn unless they want to learn, right?" Eiji Hino, also known as Kamen Rider OOO, asked as he held a few boxes and a stick holding his underwear.

"Yeah... I think a few Riders live in this city now! If not, there are some Power Rangers here in America!"

"Uh... Gentaro, most Power Rangers live in the eastern coast, remember? This is a city dominated by superheroes and Robot Masters."

"Not all! Also, I have been seeing ads for a Robot Master to babysit EP10 while I work at an elementary school!" EP10 then popped out of Gentaro's backpack.

"A WAN SUM FAWN!" The robot shouted in glee as she then made some strangling movement.

"*smack* Oh my god... He just had to come here also, didn't he?" Asuna exclaimed outloud as she facepalmed herself in disgust. So Eiji and Gentaro just moved into Hohei into their own rooms as well. What's worse was that the lil' demon, EP10, came also!

"Meh... It's 2018. Get over it." Emu muttered out as he played on his Swanb0i.

"But we were fired because of hi-"

"Hey, you got us fired, not him!" The former rider cuts her off in an annoyed tone. "We moved here to get new lives, remember?"

"Mhm..." Defeated, Asuna then changed back into Poppy, walked into their living room to turned on the Xbox and play some _Splat-furries_. After playing a few rounds, Emu joined in with an extra controller and grinned.

"Hey, can I join?" With a hearty laugh, Poppy made space and allowed Emu to sign in and join.

"Come on! Let's play some games!"

 **The next day...**

"... Emu?" Poppy asked as she was reading a book called _English Grammar for Dummies_

"Yeah?"

"What's the purpose of English grammar?"

"Uh... I guess it helps you say a sentence without messing it up."

"Oh... When can I start speaking in fluent English?" All Emu could do was shrug.

"Maybe when you... Hmm... I guess you can do it now, you were speaking it a little while we were at the arcade." Poppy beamed out a small smile before wondering if they should go to the Ocean Beach pier again.

"Should we go somewhere?"

 **Ocean Beach peir...**

"*badadadad!* What the f#$k?!" Emu asked out loud. Civilians and Robot Masters were running for their lives as a group of SHOCKER grunts were firing at them. The oddest part is that the grunts have weapons stolen from have major brands: Stark weapons, Wayne artillery, heavily modified LightLabs arm busters and Mann Co. weaponry.

"Where they from?" Asuna then asked in stupor AND in broken English.

"I don't know! All I know is that we have to he- *thwap!* AHHHH!!!" A SHOCKER grunt went up close and smacked Emu on the rear with a golden frying pan that is still on fire.

"Ah! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!!!" Asuna shouted in panic as she removed her jacket and fanned the flames off her roommate. The flames died down as Emu rolled on the ground.

"*pant! pant! pant!* Where is Takeru?!" The former doctor shouted out as he got up.

"I don't kno- *bonk!* Ow! A Gamer and a Buggle Driver? Mighty Action X and my home game?! WHO THE DUMB F#CK THREW THAT?!" Nothing was on the ground but a shadow. Looking up, she saw Takeru in his armored 'glory'... Kamen Rider Ghost!

"Hey! Gamer Drivers! You forgot! Sorry that I dropped the belts on you! Remember to henshin!" Ghost shouted out as he then flew at the grunts and punched them away. Staring at each other, the two knew what they were gonna do...

"* _Mighty Action X!_ * Yes! *sigh* _Let's do this..._ HENSHIN!" Emu slammed the driver into it's slot as the jingle sang out. He even sang with it as well! "Haha! Let's Game! Mecha Game! Mucha Game! Watcha' Name?! Kamen Rider Ex-Aid! I'll finish this with no continues!"

"Ooh! Let's see if I can do the same! Henshin! * _Buggle Up! Dreaming Girl! (Wow!) Koi no Simulation! Otome wa itsumo Toki Meki Crisis! (Wow!)_ * ... Uh... Where's my bow?" Looking around to see where her bow was, Asuna/Poppy/KR Poppy then noticed that the bow was on Emu/Ex-Aid. "Uh... Emu?"

"Uhuh?"

"My bow's on your back." Ex-Aid then turns around and saw that she was right.

"Oh! Here you go, walking dating sim! *Passes Poppy her bow...* Pleasedon'tshootmewithit!" The rider quickly shouted out as Poppy then pulled the bow's string back and formed an arrow of light and hearts.

"Okay! Shall we start this or what?"

 **Chapter 6 end...**

 **References...**

 **1\. Pingas**

 **2\. Haha! OOO and Fourze are here now! (Along with the robot that got Emu and Asuna fired in the first place!)**

 **3\. As a reference to _MM:DM Season 1_ , Ice Man is a part-time robo-babysitter**

 **4. _English Grammar for Dummies_**

 **5\. SHOCKER**

 **6\. As mentioned in _MM:DM Season 1_ , _SBR_ and _Sudrian Stupids_ , the _MCU_ (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is cannon in this**

 **7. _Batman_**

 **8. _Mega Man_**

 **9. _Team Fortress_ _2_ 's Mann Co.**

 **11\. Australium frying pans from _TF2_**

 **12\. Isn't _TokuMeki_ a dating sim?**

 **That's all for now, folks!**


	7. PiPaPanic!

**Sorry that it's been a while... I just want to say-**

 **All of the _Simply Stupid!_ Casts: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**

 ** _SS!_ Thomas the Tank Engine: _Simply Stupid's_ 1st year anniversary! November 14, 2018! Choo Choo Mother F:#!$ers!**

 ** _SS!_ Dig Dug and SS!Kissy: WOO!/AW YEAH!!!**

 ** _SS!_ Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Where's the- *pow* AHHH MY BALLS!!!**

 ** _SS!_ Kamen Rider Poppy: Gomen (Sorry) Emu! *splat!* I think I dropped the... *fwoosh!!!* NO!!! THE ANNIVERSARY CAKE IS ON FIRE AGAIN!!! *tries to extinguish the fire with her armor on...* Fire! Fire! Fire!**

 ** _SS!_ Godzilla ( _Final Wars_ ): Eight stories full of ratsh!t, batsh!t and my Gramp's sh!t!**

 ** _SS!_ Orange Knight (Castle Crashers): So many bloody stories!**

 ** _SS!_ Kirby: *sniff sniff* Oh blyat! I'm going to cry**-

 ** _SS!_ Mega Man: WAIT! That was last week! We couldn't do it without readers like you though!** **_Rider Prick!_ _!!_ 's anniversary is coming up.**

 ** _SS!_ Bomberman: Now let's get onto the story** **\- *thud!* Ow!**

 ** _SS!_ Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: *sigh* Sorry! Thanks for extinguishing the fire again, Poppy.**

 ** _SS!_ Kamen Rider Poppy: You are welcome! Cian-Nueral doesn't own any of us, otherwise _Toei_ , _Capcom_ , _Namco_ , _Behemoth_ , _Mattel_ , _Ubisoft_ , _Konami_ , _Toho_ , _Nintendo_ and many others would file a lawsuit.** **We don't want that, now would we?**

 **Read, Review and...**

 **All _SS!_ Casts: ENJOY!**

 **August 24, 2018...**

"*vrrrrr!* Hit the tires! Not the civilians!" Emu/Ex-Aid shouted in Japanese as he and Asuna/Poppy rode on their yellow and lime-green Suzuki Hayabusa. It has been week since they got their Rider Gashat and fought threats once again. But instead of using them to nuetralize Bugsters, they have been doing vigilante work and fighting crime.

"I'M TRYING THAT, BAKA!" Poppy shouted as she fired an arrow at the group of armed robbers they were chasing. What happened was that an armored truck was hijacked. Ex-Aid and Poppy were going to deposit cash when the crime happened. "Closer!"

"Hai! *vrrm! vrrm!* Fire! *thwip! pop!* Perfect hit!" Ex-Aid cheered when he saw the wheels explode, rocking the truck and forcing it into a stop.

"What now?" Asked Poppy.

"We knock them out and tie them up. Don't kill. The usual thing done with robberies." The pink rider replied as he parked the motorcycle. He then ripped the front door open with his bare hands.

"And if someone frees them?"

"Depends on who does it. *Thwap! Beep! Thud! Thud! Pow! Pow! Beep!*" As they talked, a pair of eyes watched them as they dragged and tied up the hijackers.

After they tied up the group, they were confronted by bystanders who saw the attempt to stop the truck, asking for questions as to who they were, what happened and who was responsible. Ex-Aid, in English, said that they are Ex-Aid and Poppy and that a piece of private property was hijacked by the robbers they tied up. Poppy muttered out that they were caught into the action as she called the police, reporting the robbery and what was done.

"Heh... Poppy, let's go before the police thinks that we assaulted the robbers!" The former CR member called out to his roommate as said Bugster grabbed their motorcycle with gusto, starting up their bike as Ex-Aid got on and drove it.

"SUGOI!!!" Poppy shouted out as they drove off to an abandoned drug smuggling tunnel that leads to Mexico. When they arrived, they removed their gashats from their gamer drivers, also turning their Suzuki Hayabusa's colors into a black and pink variant.

"*sigh* That was interesting!" Emu sighed out as he pocketed his _Mighty Action X_ gashat.

"Nande (Why)?" Poppy asked as she transformed herself into Asuna.

"People surrounding us instead of us leaving the area as fast as we can." The doctor stared at her as he zipped up his jacket to hide his gamer driver when they leave. Asuna did the same, placing her driver into her purse and getting onto their motorcycle. "That's really weird..."

"I like the attention!"

"You tried to kill me because of that!"

"Right... Can we forget that never happened?!"

Emu grunted before revving the motorcycle, Asuna looking at him with a nervous look now. The ex-doctor then smiled. "Agreed. I still challenge you to a roasting contest though."

"Roast peanuts?"

"Ye- No! Why peanuts?!"

"I don't know, I like them!"

"Aren't you allergic?"

"Eh?"

"Nevermind. Let's get some drinks..." The two drove off to get some booze.

 **8:00 am w** **ith Gentaro/Fourze...**

"Hey, kids! I am your new teacher!" Gentaro clamored as he entered Mega City Elementary's room B14. He is now in charge of a 3rd grade classroom. "I am Gentaro Kisaragi, your new sensei!"

"Hi Mr. Kisaragi!" The class replied.

"Can I use the bathroom, Mr. Kisaragi?" One of the kids asked all of a sudden. Poor Dominic Ascencio forgot to use the restroom before going to school.

"Don't lose the hall pass!" The kid grabbed the keys and quickly walked to the restroom. When the kid finished, Gentaro continued on with what he was saying. "So, who likes books and history?" A quarter of the class raised their hands, including the kid who used the restroom. "Math and science?" Another quarter raised their hands. "Sports?" Half of the entire class. "Art?" The entire class. "Huh... That's awesome! Let's study reading first..."

 **2:45 pm w** **ith Takeru/Ghost and Eiji/OOO...**

"-Sayin' one thot, two thot, three thot, Mezool's a thot-"

"Who the heck is Mezool?" Takeru called out as he downed a glass of sake.

"Bunny I'm so old, snitch I think I need a nut shot!" It's funny that Eiji is failing the karaoke version of Yung Gravy's _One thot, Two thot_ so badly!

"*groans* I do not know what is worse: The pink thing's dancing, Billy's singing or OOO's karaoke..." Edison groaned out, hanging himself on one of Takeru's hangers. Robinhood and Newton were also hanging themselves.

"Now you feel MY pain..."

"Oh please! You had mercury on your scalp before you died!"

"When did I do that? But what do you mean by 'pink thing'?"

"The girl who lives with Hojo."

"Oh... Asuna Karino, if memory serves me right."

"She is not human!" Robinhood muttered out when they heard moans, giggling and french kissing behind the walls.

"I think young miss Karino brought someone into her and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's unit."

"HAHAHA!!! Stop it Emu! It tickles! HAHAHA!!!" Takeru and Eiji may not have heard it, but ALL of the Damashii did!

"I know you want it!"

"*moan* HARDER! USE ME LIKE A PLOW IN THE FIELDS!!! PI! PA! PO! PU! PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI!" Edison cringed as he heard that.

"Dear god, that's f#!$ing disgusting!" Most of what the other Damashii did was nod in agreement.

"I think that is cute!" Himiko exclaimed as she flew in with a bucket of chocolate.

"They are f#!$ing f#!$ing each other! They are roommates none the less!" The noise stopped all of a sudden with snores barely audible. "*sigh* Thank god it stopped!"

When the Damashii phased into the room, they noticed Gentaro's Astro Switches and EP10's crib with said baby android napping like a rock.

"... Kisaragi-san will not like this at all..." Himiko then whispered out.

 **In Himiko's Imagination...**

"*sigh* That was great!" Gentaro exclaimed as he opened his room's keys. Emu and Asuna were sleeping in there together, naked as the day Emu were born... Not Asuna/Poppy, but you get the point. "EP10! I'm ho- Eh?!"

Emu and Asuna woke up and raised the sheets, spooking and scarring the school teacher.

"... AHHHH!!! EMU NOOOOOO!!!"

"Gentaro, it's not what it looks li-" Asuna panicked as she and Emu tried to scoot away from each other.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! I'm grown up... I'm an adult and a teacher... *looks at Emu and Asuna...* EMU NOOOOOO!!!"

"Gentaro! Listen to me, it was an accident! We got drunk!" Gentaro angrily stomped up and pointed at Asuna.

"I'M NOT READY TO TALK TO YOU YET, YOUNG LADY!"

 **Out of the imagination we go!**

The wisest thing the Damashii could do was drop a Missle Astro Switch on Emu's forehead.

"*groans* What happened?" The ex-doctor groaned out as he tried get up from Gentaro's bed. When he realized that something was latched onto his torso, he lifted the sheets. He was fully clothed, but he was mortified when he saw the owner of the arms that are latched onto him like a claw. Asuna transformed into her usual self, Poppy, and was sound asleep as he got up.

The good news was that they do not have any pheromones. The bad news? Poppy left red lipstick marks and a hickey on his neck and that they are in Gentaro's room.

"... _WhatamIgonnado?WhatamIgonnado?!_ " This woke up Poppy all of a sudden. She's still drunk though.

"Hng... Huh? Koko wa doko (Where are we)?" Emu then sighed at the mess that was his roommate. "Anata wa dareda, kyūtī (Who are you, cutie)?"

"Ah... Emulator?" The rider made up a false name as he successfully dragged himself and Poppy out of the unit without notice. The false name was just so that Poppy doesn't attack him when she is sober and to prevent any incidents involving Gentaro's little robot.

"Oh Emulator! Gēmu o shitaidesu ka (Wanna play a game)?" Emu couldn't resist what Poppy asked and grinned as he closed the door that leads to his and Poppy's unit.

"Gēmu ga sukidesu (I like games)! Kono gēmu wa nanidesu ka (What is this game)?"

"hehehe... _TokuMeki Crisis_ : _Reality Edition_..." Crap, that did not go as planned for The Genius Gamer.

 **Chapter 7 end...**

 **References:**

 **1\. Emu and Poppy have two Suzuki Hayabusas**

 **2\. Who owns the glowing eyes?**

 **3\. Abandoned drug tunnels**

 **4\. If I ever make a novelized version of _Simply Stupid_ , it is about Dominic sending letters to his Grandmother and the Ascension clan of the Philippines**

 **5\. Yung Gravy's _One Thot, Two Thot_**

 **6\. Mezool from _Kamen Rider OOO_... Yeah. I called a Greeed a thot**

 **7\. Isaac Newton died with Mercury in his hair. Edison idolized Newton in this series, only to be severely disappointed**

 **8. _The Fresh Prince of Bel Air_**

 **9\. Only the Damashii know what is happening in there**

 **That's all folks!**


	8. DoReMiFa: Ex-Ex-Ex-Aid!

**I don't own _Kamen Rider_ nor any other series that may appear in _Simply_ _Stupid_ unless I say so in the references at the end of each chapter.**

 **August 26, 2018 (8:22 pm** **)...**

"*pbbt!* HA! Look at yourself, Emu! You look like a dominatrix's slave! There's even two hickeys! _Two hickeys_! HAHAHA... Two from the same virus! I can't believe my own eyes!" Parado laughed out as he stared at his half-naked Human counterpart. After a drunk Poppy asked Emu if he wanted to 'play' with her, she knocked him out, stripped most of his clothes and tied him to her bed, falling asleep on him AGAIN, just like what happened in Gentaro's unit, but with disturbing quotes.

"...shut up, Parado..." The Genius Gamer mumbled as he tried to shift himself to the edge of the bed and fall off, but because Parado thought that it would be funny to see his misfortune for once, he has to do it by himself. "Get back inside me and help me get out of this mess before Poppy castrates me like a dog!"

"A dog she will! Or maybe a horse! Say neigh!"

"No!"

"Neigh!"

I said no!"

"When I say neigh, I say nei-"

"PARADO, CAN YOU SHUT UP AND HELP ME GET OUT?!" Emu cried out when he felt something touch his crotch. "GET ME OUT BEFORE WE CAN GET ILLEGITIMATE CHILDREN!!! I DON'T WANT MY KIDS TO HAVE MUSICAL NAMES! THAT'S WHAT ROBOT MASTERS HAVE!!!"

"*sigh* There goes the chance for there to be any hybri- WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE?! *crosses his arms...* You two are the ones playing _Doctor, Doctor_ _: BDSM Deluxe Edition_ _featuring_ _Ex-Aid's dick_ _and Poppy_ , not me!"

"PLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE!!!"

"*sigh* Fine..." Getting back inside of Emu, Parado helped him rip the cords that tied the pink rider down with single jerks. Emu then fell down with a loud thud.

Groaning from the pain, Emu then scrambled to get his clothes, not noticing that someone was waking up. It was Poppy, but she was slowly morphing back into Asuna before getting stuck in an equilibrium between her Human self and her Bugster self, giving her the classic Poppy PipoPapo pink hair, but chest length. She was groaning as her head throbbed and Emu ran off without his shirt nor his jacket by accident. It was self evident to Emu that he and Asuna should never go to a bar unless he wants a short Bugster to getting knocked up and shaming him. When Asuna regained consciousness, all she could see was a shirtless, but somewhat muscular Emu running out of her room, inciting an explosion of blood from her nose.

"Eh?"

 **Later** **(10:00 am)...**

"Emu? Emu? Can I use your copy of my home game? I think I left my keys in it!" Asuna called out as she leaned on her roommate's locked door.

Emu had to shout. "No! Why do you need my copy of that?!" He was too busy trying to cover up the hickeys made by Asuna.

"I'm gonna take a walk! Also, do you know a guy named Emulator? He gave me the time of my life! But I didn't get his phone number..."

"Yeah. I know him."

"How do you know him?"

Because..." Emu opened the door, showing the hickeys and failed attempts to remove the Bugster's lipstick. "That was me, Poppy, because YOU MOLESTED AND TIED ME TO YOUR F#!$ING BED, YOU HORNY BUGSTER!!! How does that even work?! What will happen if I say that I F#!$ED _THE_ POPPY PIPOPAPO, MASCOT OF _DOREMIFA_ _BEAT_ AND _TOKUMEKI CRISIS_?! People will think that I'm crazy!" Outside, Eiji, Takeru and the Damashii were overhearing it.

 **Outside...**

"...!$ED _THE_ POPPY PIPOPAPO, MASCOT OF _DOREMIFA BE_ -"

"... This is some wierd BDSM nonsense going on in there..." Eiji sighed out as he walked off with Himiko following him.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Hino-san, but weren't you going to get something from Hojo-san?" The former rider then shook his head.

"Nope. I wish _some_ of the Greeed never died. I feel lonely being in my unit all alone."

"Who?"

"A close friend of mine named Ankh. If only I can fuse his core medal back together..." This gave the Damashii an idea.

"What if you search for more Greeed?"

"*kr-krack!* I don't want to doom the planet!"

"What about a lonely one?"

"I am still questioning what you mea-"

"Are there any other medals than what you can recognize? Other than birds, bugs, mammals and sea creatures? _We know your secret, OOO..._ " That creeped out Eiji a little, but he understood what the dead shaman wants him to do.

"... I don't want people to think I'm a f#!$boy..." What Himiko meant was to search for the core medals of the Burakawani combo's Greeed... If they even alive at this point. "I don't want to sacrifice someone just so I can get some amphibious Greeed to hang out with me! Some Humans and Greeed do not mix well..."

"Very well then! Off you go!" At this point all Eiji wants to do is dumpster diving. Maybe even video call one of the Shinkengers at Japan.

See ya, Eiji." Takeru called out as he and the other Damashii continued listening.

As Eiji walked out, he walked over to Little Italy and took a bus to the San Diego "Zoo" for some odd jobs.

"Hm... Locomotives reported missing after mass-deportation."

 **With Emu/Ex-Aid and Asuna/Poppy...**

"*sobs* _I d- Di- Didn't m- mean t- to do th- that_ _!!!_ *sobs a little more...* _GOMENNN!!!_ *thud!*" Asuna collapsed to the ground after realizing that she tied up and groped Emu while she was drunk. All Emu did was hug her and try comforting the crying Bugster from his loud outburst.

"... Poppy, I accept your apology..."

"*sniff* _No you don't... I- I-_ *sobs* _I tried to violate yooouuu!_ "

"T- There's no need to be upset, Poppy! Just calm down!" This did not calm the Bugster down entirely, leaving Emu with no other option. He picked her up and brought her to the couch, prepping a can of lemonade for her. When he made Asuna feel a little more comfortable, he then sighed in relief. "*sigh* Do you feel better now?"

"Mhm... *sniffs* _Sorry..._ " Emu then leaned onto her and wrapped his arms onto her neck, gaving a soft hug.

"I forgive you. Now, wanna grab something to eat?" Asuna nodded. She just wants a sandwich with some soda.

 **Later at _Pizzeria de Bastardi_ (12:13 pm)...**

" _So you say we'd get along,_

 _well I don't like that kinda song!_

 _Hate to say it, but I know it ain't a love song!_

Right now, there was an all-girls _DoReMiFa Beat_ gaming competition going on. Emu was forced by a pink-haired Asuna to sit far away from the competition after begging her to join.

" _Oh I know what is a love song!_

 _(Ooh~!)_

 _You never knew about it?_

 _Outta flo~w with the love song!_

 _(Pipa pipa pipa pi!)_

 _Flow with my love song!_

 _No need to pipa panic!_

 _You gotta use it on me baby!_

 _You know I gotta like you baby~_!"

"...ut we will get a free Xbox Live Gold membership for two years!"

"Why me though?"

"You have a nice voice and adorable bubbly dance moves! Why wouldn't I pick you?" Emu had a point though, embarrassing Asuna as she then zipped up her jacket and curled up like a ball, shivering like a Chihuahua.

"I might get laughed at! Maybe even saying that I'm just a cosplayer!"

"Nope! Put on your beanie and show off your skills- *thud!*" Emu's head banged onto the table due to a... Vibrator hitting his temple rendering him unconscious. Now, Asuna sighed as she got out of her position.

"*sigh* For cute guy for a roommate, he's a not so lucky roommate... Heh! That rhythm! _I should probably hide his Driver though... Careful not to touch him Asuna~!_ _"_

 **Chapter 8 end...**

 **Yeah... I have no idea on what can happen... But something will happen!**

 **References:**

 **1\. Parado/Kamen Rider Paradox**

 **2\. Chapter 7**

 **3\. A punny joke I have wanted to use: "When I say nay, I say nay!"**

 **4. _Mega Man: DeafMatch_ has the DLN Robots named after places, objects and the most common: Musical Formats and bands! (I even called Tornado Man from _Mega Man 9_ Toto after tthe band that sung _Africa_!)**

 **5\. Featuring Dante from _Devil may Cry_**

 **6. _Sonic 3 and Knuckles_**

 **7\. As a reference to _Kamen Rider: Heisei Generations_ _Ghost and Ex-Aid Vs Dr. Pac Man_ , Takeru/Ghost knows that Poppy's a Bugster, unlike Eiji/OOO**

 **8\. Ankh and the Greeed**

 **9\. What's the Greeed for the Burakawani combo again? I forgot**

 **10\. Looking back at _Samurai Sentai Shinkenger_ and a meme involving a cosplayer of Eiji/OOO looking like he's flirting with the cosplayer of Kaoru Shiba/Princess Shinken Red, maybe Eiji can give her or the Shinkenger's Takeru a call? Maybe**

 **11\. This takes place with _Sudrian Stupids_ chapters** **5 and 6**

 **12\. What's that that knocked Emu out?!**

 **That's all for now, everyone!**


	9. DoReMiFa: Nadeshiko Misa- What again?

**September 9,** **2018...**

" _Where is she?_ " Emu whispered as he sat on HoHei Apartments' rooftops, watching the streets of San Diego and Mega City. After he was knocked out at _Pizzeria de Bastardi_ , Asuna/Poppy went missing, along with the Gamer and Buggle Drivers. He asked Eiji, Takeru, Gentaro, Kirby and Rock, but no-one knew where she was. He felt depressed, like a kid who lost their pet dog, cat or bird. Kicking a soda can off of the rooftops, he looked back at the times with the Bugster. Little did he know she was kidnapped.

 **Somewhere else...**

Inside of a strange facility, scientists were operating on something... A live person. They cut open and stitched their body, operating and constantly testing with pixels and Bugster virus samples flowing in and out. The test subject was forcefully sedated, until they finally opened their eyes hours later. Poppy woke up with little to no knowledge as to where she is. Rising from the uncomfortable cot she was lying down on, she pulled out multiple IV cords that were connected to her limbs, wincing and holding back tears as she yanked them out, but she looked at at a board nearby, mortified when she saw the mirror: She was kidnapped operated on for research. Oddly enough, she looks like the chibi poster of herself in the old Cyber Rescue Headquarters _TokiMeki_ , but in a johnny gown.

"... Watashi ni nani ga okita no (What happened to me)?!" The Bugster asked all of a sudden, looking at her stubby arms and legs before searching for her clothes and belongings. "Zenkai chekku shita toki, Doraibā o tsukande, Emu o yunitto ni doraggu shite modoshimashita (Last time I checked, I was grabbing the drivers and was going to drag Emu back to the unit). Dare ga watashi o nokkuauto shita (Who knocked me out?!) Watashi no nuigurumi no yōnimieru- (I look like my plushie-) Ahah! Watashi no mono ga arimasu (There's my stuff)!" Poppy jumped at that when she found her clothes and her belongings, as well as Emu's Gamer Driver with his gashat and her Buggle Driver II. Seeing that there wasn't a single opposing threat, she darted for at least 60 ft before collapsing from exhaustion. "*pant pant pant* W- *pant* Watash- *pant* Watashiniha *pant* mottainai (Too m- much for me)! *cough!* Watashi wa henshin shinakereba narimasen (I have to transform)! Henshin!"

Transform she did, back into her non-chibi Kamen Rider Poppy self, but as she did that, alarms sounded while the holograms of her transformation formed around her, masked soldiers armed with 50 cal. Light Machine Guns. What Poppy did shocked the soldiers: She jumped up and broke through the ceiling to the next floor. The second floor's occupants were taken by surprise when she jumped through the extremely reinforced concrete floor, not a single being can do that unless genetically altered, mechanical, plasmic bolt, explosive, drill using or collision based attacks were used. So they may as well stare in shock as Poppy flipped onto a desk.

"Heh! Sorry!" The rider snickered out as she jumped to the ceiling once more, the only thing returning was the falling rubble.

"The test subject is escaping." A scientist grunted out, ordering his subordinates to activate something.

Poppy broke through one more time, breaking into an elevator- but that something electrocuted her midway, made her fall back onto the third floor and black out. "*bzzt* AIAIAIAIAI! *thud!*"

 **With Eiji, Gentaro and Takeru (Las Vegas, Nevada)...**

It was a nice trip on the way to Las Vegas. Eiji, Gentaro, Takeru and a few former Sentai were chatting. By Sentai, I mean two Shinkengers (Takeru Shiba and Kaoru Shiba/the Red Shinkengers), and the Zyuohugers (Yamato, Sela, Leo, Amu and Tusk). Sela, Leo, Amu and Tusk are in their Zyuman forms.

"So... What are we gonna do now?" Amu, also known as Zyuohuger White, asked out in Japanese while almost everybody ate something.

Eiji was sharing s'mores with Kaoru, Takeru T. (Ghost) is having a _Subway_ cold cut sandwich, Takeru S. (Shinken Red, not Kamen Rider Ghost) demolished a pack of california rolls, Yamato just ate kimchi, Leo's choice was tuna and salmon fried rice and Tusk is having a salad. Sela was too busy drinking a large slushie while Gentaro scratched the back of his head with a toothpick.

"I don't really know what to do." The pompadour wearing school teacher shrugged before thinking about someone he knew. He's thinking about Nadeshiko. "...ute with that voice of hers, teasing postures for a slime girl like her..." Everyone looked at him as though he inhaled a bong. It made no sense for the most part, but what really didn't make sense for Eiji and Takeru T. is that the reason why EP10 was built was so that he and Nadeshiko can raise her once a proper body can be made for said sentient piece of SOLU. Luckily, Gentaro took some lessons on the Human body from Emu and crafted an anatomically AND biologically correct robot body for Nadeshiko that can age as fast as an average human being. "Takeru, do you know if there are any robotics shops in the area? I want to buy some servos for a robot I am building." He forgot that there were two Takerus with them right now.

Both Takerus gave Gentaro a straight face. "This is our first time in Las Vegas!"

"Oh..." That certainly lowered the school teacher's spirits. " _I guess Nadeshiko will have to appear as a ball of energy..._ "

"Ball of what?" A high pitched voice called out to Gentaro from behind. She wore a slender silver and blue motorcycle racing suit and had a bubbly attitude to go with it. It was Nadeshiko Misaki.

"N- Na- N-" Nadeshiko then placed her two fingers onto his lips and smiled.

"I miss you too..." The two embraced each other in front of the confused Riders and Sentai.

"...Is that the SOLU sample you fell in love with?" Eiji asked all of a sudden, with Gentaro and Nadeshiko not listening, only to each other.

"Nadeshiko!/Gentaro!"

"I thought you'd never be with me!

"You kept your promise!"

"Will you go out me? There's so much that you missed out on!"

"Yes!" This was too sudden for them now.

Looking at each other, Eiji, the Takerus, Kaoru, Yamato, Sela, Leo, Amu and Tusk stared. Eiji knew about Nadeshiko, but Takeru T. and the Sentai? Nada. They never even knew about Gentaro's relationship status.

"SUGOI! Detto kita (Date time)!!!" The two ran off with Gentaro carrying Nadeshiko in a bridal position.

 **Back to Emu...**

"LEEEEROOOOOOYYYYY *pa-pa-pa! Bang! Bang! Bang!* JENKINS!" Back inside of his and Asuna/Poppy's room, Emu was playing something new. A game that Genm Corp created with Capcom based on a certain Blue Bomber in Mega City. With him was DLN-005/Ice Man and EP10. Continuing on with the game, it is a rebooted platform-based 2D shooter based off of the Wily Wars of 2014, 2015, 2016 and 2017. The game was literally called _Rock Man_ _: Rainbow Warrior_ , when Rock/Mega Man prefers his hero name 'Mega Man' since the whole 'Rock Man' name sounded too much like using his name as a brand. It's a nice game over all, but Guts Man is depicted as a garbage-eating disposal worker. A call even came from Dan Kuroto and Hiiro/Kamen Rider Brave over the phone, with claims that a new gashat will be created soon. Something like a gashat with platform-shooting is pretty questionable on who will gain it, but Emu felt like Taiga/Kamen Rider Snipe deserves it. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid is no longer a doctor, but the Bugster outbreak might happen in the United States if he and Asuna/Poppy are not careful.

"Bang! Bang!" EP10 shouted out all of a sudden, waking up Ice and doing finger guns the entire time. Ice Man then screeched something out before autistic screeching filled and violently shook the entire HoHei Apartments complex.

"MY NUTS ARE ITCHY! REEEEE!!!"

"I wish something can cheer me up right now." Emu finally sighed out, shutting of his Xbox with lackluster effort. "I miss Poppy already-"

"Who's Poppy?" Ice asked, forcing Emu to cringe. "Is she your girlfriend? Does Asuna know? Is she... a THOT? Is she nicknamed THOTTY?!"

"P- Poppy?! *blushes a little...* No! I said something else! I meant Asuna, not what I said earlier!"

"Is she your girlfriend? Eh? Eh?"

"Shut up!"

 **Chapter 9 end...**

 **References:**

 **1\. What happened to Poppy? She is being experimented on** **and is converted into a pure Bugster form just like the other Bugsters in _Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_ (Without consent of course!)!**

 **2\. Takeru and Kaoru Shiba from _Samurai Sentai Shinkenger_**

 **3\. Yamato, Sela, Leo, Amu and Tusk from** ** _Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger_**

 **4.** **Nadeshiko Misaki from _Kamen Rider Fourze and OOO: Movie War Mega Max_! Gentaro and her have been seeing each other more between the events of _Kamen Rider Drive_ and _Kamen Rider Ghost_ , giving Gentaro a reason to make EP10**

 **5\. Leroy Jenkins**

 **6\. DLN-005/Ice Man from _Mega Man_ _: DeafMatch_ _Seasons 1 and 2_**

 **7\. Hiiro/Brave, Taiga/Snipe and NEO SHIN Dan Kuroto from... You know! Emu and Poppy's series, _Ex-Aid_**

 **8\. What would a _Mega Man_ / _Rock Man_ Gashat look like?**

 **9\. Genm Corp presents: _Rock Man_ ( _Mega Man_ ): _Rainbow Warrior_**

 **10. _Mega Man: Fully_ _Charged_ 's DLN-004/Guts Man**

 **11\. [Insert Autistic Screeching Here]**

 **12\. It's Poppy, not Thotty!**

 **That's all, folks!**


	10. DoReMiFa: Memory Corrupted!

**It's almost New Years!**

 ** _SS!_ casts: Ii jan! Ii jan, Sugee jan! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!**

 **I don't own a single one of these characters unless _I_ say so in the references. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **I have made _Simply Stupid_ (Yes, _Rider_ _Prick_! is part of it, running at the same timeline as _Sudrian Stupids_ , much like _Mega Man: DeafMatch_ and _SS: Stupid Bomberman_ _Rangers_!) for a year and a month, but they weren't going to be fanfiction stories, but as online comics or animations in YouTube. So here's a challenge for the daring: Make an animation or dubbed comic of _Rider_ _Prick!_ , if you are up to the challenge...**

 **HoHei Apartments, San Diego, California (11:34 a.m. on September 11, 2019)...**

Out in the open was Emu, running as though his life depended on it. He was chasing a black van that said 'Free Candy' on the sides. He left the motorcycles back at the garage since Parado was giving him a much-needed speed boost. He thought someone kidnapped EP10, but instead, here he is, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, trying to stop a child-kidnapping. He somersaulted onto the van and started kicking the door. Gunshots blasted through the door, with Emu being lucky that he hasn't been hit yet. He pulled out a Gamer Driver, Parado's, and inserts Perfect Knock-Out.

"Are you sure about this Parado? What if we infect them?!" Emu hesitated for a little bit before Parado shouted something out from within.

"If you don't try this out, we won't be able to stop this van!"

"Henshin! *Dual Up! Explosion Hit! Knock Out Fighter!* Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!"

"Boss, I don't see the guy who's chasing u-" Climbing to the hood, Ex-Aid looked through and saw four hostages and the three kidnappers. no-one was underneath, so he punched a hole into the car.

"*Crack!* Stop the car!" Ex-Aid was met with a crowbar to his helmet. "Do it before I smash this car into pieces!"

Nobody moved, the driver stopped the car out of fear. The hostages were also scared, but they looked at Ex-Aid in awe. Pointing at him with his Desert Eagle, one of the kidnappers asked a question: "Wh- Who th-the hell are you?!"

Ex-Aid grabbed the gun and crushed it with his Knockout Fighter boxing gloves. "When it comes to videogames and Bugsters, I'm your guy, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid." He then walked out just in time before the police came and arrested the three child kidnappers. When he checked where he was, he remembered that he is in the San Diego... Pier... "K#s% (Sh!t)!!! I'm at the pier!"

Ex-Aid de-henshined at HoHei's alleyway, where nobody can find him.

 **Later...**

Emu sat in the lobby, talking to people that might be willing to hire him. So far, no-one, not a single Caucasian, African-American, Mexican, Chinese, Filipino, Saudi Arabian, Iranian, Pakistani, Indian, Korean, Roidmude, Zyuman or even FURRY are willing to hire him just because of him being Japanese or because he was related to the Bugster outbreak of 2017. That sucked for him, until another van arrived at the front.

"*sigh* Another van?!" Two armored men brought out a large metal box and rolled it out. They asked a few people some questions and spotted him. They came to him with the box.

"Genius Gamer M?" Guard #1 asked all of a sudden. Sweating a little, the rider nodded in confirmation. "This package is for you."

The box shook a little, but the guards paid no heed. Emu on the other hand, was nervous now. The guards left, giving him a chance to sigh in relief. He was wondering what it was. It had no symbol, signature or anything like that. It was like a wireless refrigerator without the temperature. He had no choice but to bring it to the unit.

Inside the unit, it was warm and cozy, giving Emu a chance to rest after carrying that 400 lbs metal box. He looked around and closed the curtains. He even shut off all of the electronic devices a safety measure.

"*inhales and exhales... Clap!* Let's do this!" Parado got out of Emu to help pry the box open.

"I wonder what it is..."

"I don't know y- *crack!* yet." The box opened just like a refrigerator, revealing a semi-bulky Bugster with purely effeminate features, Poppy's clothes, purse, the Gamer Driver, the Buggle Driver and the gashats. It was Poppy in a pure Bugster state.

"*pant! pant!* So hot!" The virus panted out from the heater. She then looked at Emu in confusion. Where was Parado? He went back into Emu after asserting to himself that she is cringy. "Eh?! Who are you?"

"D- Don't you remember me?" Poppy lost all of her memories, except her personality, name and her game.

"No... I do not know who you are. _As sweet and cute as you look..._ " Seating Poppy down onto her favorite chair, Emu watched in horror as her new self's weight nearly made the chair collapse. 215 lbs I say! "*sigh* Ah~! I like this chair though... I'll introduce myself first! I am Poppy PipoPapo from _DoReMiFa Beat_!, and I... I can't seem to remember anything."

"Poppy, boku wa (I'm) Emu Hojo, remember? You were a nurse named Asuna Karino at Seito University's Hospital. You got us fired after you attacked someone." Poppy looked at Emu in horror.

"Nani (What)? I- I attacked someone?! Did you try to stop me?"

"... Yes..." The Bugster looked down and trembled. She was whispering to herself that she isn't a murderer. "But you made up for it. You didn't kill the person you attacked, moved here with me San Diego, helped me with paying the bills and being a great roommate. Also, I have something you made a few months ago!" Poppy cheered up just like that.

"Really?!"

"Yes..."

"*reads the first paragraph...* My moans were heard across the hall as I sucked my local doctor's... *splurt!!!* I WROTE THIS?! It isn't that bad in the story department. I think this can use a kinkier, but better sequel! Maybe using _you_ as the base for the doctor, Emu..." Emu stared at his amnesiac of a Bugster in shock and embarrassment. Poppy then frowned at that "What?"

"... Uh... N- No! Nothing like that! I just don't want anything to do with the Bugster infections and uh..." The rider exclaimed, raising his hands to the height of his shoulders and pulsing them to the sides. "Let's change the topic! You went missing a month ago."

"Oh! So that's why I was in that box! I still don't understand what you meant with me being a nurse. I like dancing, but medicine grosses me out a little..." Now Emu felt weird about the situation.

"I thought you like helping people, Poppy..."

"I do! Smiles are special to me in so many ways."

"... Well, that's one thing that stayed with you... *sigh* I guess you have amnesia."

 **Chapter 10 end...**

 **So, Poppy's lost her memory. That's... I don't know what to say that it is.**

 **References:**

 **1\. Yes, Emu's borrowing Parado's Gamer Driver**

 **2\. Roidmudes from _Kamen Rider Drive_**

 **3\. Furries**

 **4\. What would Poppy look like as a 'pure' Bugster? With Bugsters like Graphite and Lovelica, it's a question why Poppy can't look like a slender 215 pound chibi, like the Lvl 1 CR Rider forms**

 **5\. Okay, so maybe I had Poppy fall for Emu HARD in** ** _Mega Man: DeafMatch Season 2_ , but they will go through lots of things together** **, that's why!**

 **6\. Poppy will have to suffer amnesia for a few chapters**

 **That's all, folks!**


	11. Greeedy HinOOO: Next life!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I made a mistake, you guys. Chapter 10 took place in 2018, not 2019. So, we saw Poppy once again, but in a different form. Now, we can look at Eiji/OOO's quest!**

 ** _Kamen Rider_ and _Super Sentai_ are owned by _Toei_.** **As for any other series, they belong to their respective owners/creators.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada (September 11, 2018 at 6:40 pm)...**

Eiji walked around the streets of Las Vegas as he searched for clues as to find some core medals. This is his second time going out today, searching for stuff. He kept searching and searching, until he heard a pungi play from above at the top of _Circus Circus_ 's _AdventureDome_.

"I'll find a way to bring you back, Ankh..."

The super hobo climbed up a dumpster and hopped to a pair of ladders going up to the pink glass roof, where he was met with an odd sight: A young Indian lady was sitting on a mat, using her pungi to summon a dancing Cobra made out of... Core Medals?

Eiji crept in closer, as silently as he could. His quiet footsteps were silenced by the pungi's melodical rhythm and did not even dare to go as fast as he could to its very player. Before he can do anything else, the snake lost it's focus on the pungi and stared at him. Turning to see the intruding rider, the pungi player had something to say as she placed down her instrument.

"Watashi ga anatadattara watashi wa chikadzukanai (I would not come closer if I were you)."

Eiji backed up a little, uncertainty stretched across his face as he uttered something. "Sorera no saibō wa medarudesu ka (Are those core medals)?"

"..."

"..."

"... None of your buisness." The pungi player then responded in English with a dark glare. "I have nothing to do with you!"

"I- I..."

"You what?"

"I need some medals..." The rider exclaimed, backing up a little more. "That's all I need!"

"All you need?" The pungi player then came closer and gave a soft glare. "Are you sure about that?"

Eiji nodded as he brought out his backpack and searched inside of it. "I'm sure about it. Let me get... This!" He brought out... A pair of gold and red polka dot panties?

"... Panties?" Eiji's eyes widened when he realized he brought out one of Kaoru's undergarments. He did not even do anything with her!

"Gah! Wrong object! How did I even get this in the first place?!"

"I do not know..."

"*sigh* I need to revive something, so I have to gather medals to revive a core medal." The pungi player then extended her arms and brought out five colorful bags of coins. "But who are you?"

"*sh-sh-shk!* The Burakawani Greeed you were searching for. Be careful with what you ask for..." She and her snake disolved like salt and water.

All alone on the roof of the _AdventureDome_ , Eiji, gathered the bags and climbed down the ladder, riding a taxi to the hotel he, Gentaro, Nadeshiko, Takeru T. and the Sentai were at.

 **With Gentaro and Nadeshiko...**

Gentaro and Nadeshiko were sitting in a couch together, watching TV as Takeru T. and the Sentai were watching Kaoru (Shinken Princess Red), Sela and Amu have a cat-fight over who stole Kaoru's undergarments. Just like when Nadeshiko copied Gentaro's Japanese when he said sugoi, the SOLU sample was trying to understand English fluently, with her learning a little to talk to Gentaro a few days ago. They were all packing up while Eiji was away.

"Hungry?" Nadeshiko shook her head after Gentaro said that.

"No..."

"You do know that we now have a daughter, right?" Leaning onto Gentaro a little more, Nadeshiko nodded.

"Did you give her eyes?"

"Blue as the lens of your armor!"

"What is she like?"

"Uh..." Gentaro scratched the back of his head as he contemplated as to what he should say.

"Is she violent?"

"Not really, but she nearly strangled another Kamen Rider." Nadeshiko then thought of another subject.

"I should be there for her... What about your armor?" Gentaro brought out his Fourze-ring made by Haruto/Kamen Rider Wizard.

"I had to destroy it... I had to stop being Fourze to save the Earth a few months ago, remember?" Nadeshiko then looked down before bringing her palm up. "What are you doing?"

"Making a new Fourze belt for you!" An exact replica of the belt came to existence as Gentaro stared in awe. Nadeshiko presented it to him like a waitress. "Here you go!"

"B- But I don't need to, right?! I don't want to scare anyone that a 3rd grade teacher is a Kamen Rider!"

"*grins...* We just have to play it safe! It even has a teleportation switch! See? *Teleport on!* It can move anything you wish to another place when used! You can use it, I can use it, all with the power of cosmic energy!" The Teleport Switch was shaped like her helmet with a white '41' on it.

"*slam!* I'm back!" Eiji called out as he entered the room, smiling as though he just won something. Placing the bags he got onto a counter, everyone stopped what they were doing to see what Eiji brought in. "I think I can finally bring Ankh back! I CAN REVIVE THE GREEED!!! Maybe?"

Now everyone stared at Eiji like he went mad. He's trying to revive Ankh, not the Greeed. The lights went dark as the colored bags glowed. 50 yellow, green, light gray, blue and red coins flew out, surrounded the rider, and grouped by color. gaining humanoid forms with insect, feline, mammal, aquatic sea creature and bird motifs, it was the Greeed.

"Wh- What the heck?!" The five Greeed got up, inhaled and exhaled. It was Uva, Kazari, Gamel, Mezool and... "Ankh?" Eiji reached into his pocket and noticed that Ankh's cracked Taka medal is now gone. "Is it really you?"

"...Do you have any ice candy?" Eiji sighed before grabbing a blue raspberry popsicle box from Sela's arms.

"Hey!"

"I don't have your usual favorite right now, Ankh."

"Hnh..." Ankh then started eating icy treats... Which were supposed to be Sela's. "Why do I feel funny from this ice candy?"

"Sorry for taking something you were going to eat, Sela." Said Shark Zyuman had a little rainstorm above her head after watching Ankh demolish the entire thing in a few seconds. At least Eiji apologized, unlike that wierd red bird-thing that he just revived.

"Fine... Who's the bird Zyuman?" Ankh gave her a stink-eye.

"I am a Greeed, you mindless fish!"

"FISH?! I AM A SHARK!" Mezool stared at Ankh like he went blind as said bird-based Greed said something that sounded obscene.

"*Points at Mezool...* Like the blackfish, eel and octopus themes of this idiot of the deep over here!" Flames and steam came from Mezool and Sela's eyes and noses as they pounced onto him and beaten the living crap out of him.

"KILLER WHALE, BAKA! NOT BLACKFISH! I SYMBOLIZE AQUATIC ANIMALS!/SHARKS ARE NOT MAMMALS, YOU STUPID BIRD-THING!"

Looking at the sight, Eiji turned to Kaoru.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"For some reason, one of your 'unmentionables' was inside of my stuff earlier." Pulling the gold and red polka-dot panty out, Kaoru snatched it like lightning and was flustered that a guy like him somehow got it.

"Domo arigato (Thank you very much), Eiji!" Eiji smiled and nodded, until Uva realized something.

"How are we not dead?" He was then introduced to a bag of core medals to his crotch. "*pow!* Oof! _I can feel the pain in my body!_ "

Gamel and Kazari did not do anything. Literally nothing as Ankh was being beaten by Mezool and Sela, and Uva grasping at the concept of pain.

"So... Gamel, Kazari, do any of you two recognize me?"

"*scratches the back of his head with his index finger...* The OOO we fought?"

"Can I get some candy?" This got Gamel a chocolate rabbit, some how making a cruch when it didn't have any wafers nor rice. "*crunch!* This tastes nice- I feel complete!!!"

"So, which OOO Kazari?" This gave the Latoratar Greeed a migrane.

"The OOO we fought with Dr. Maki? That bastard, Dr. Maki shattered my Lion medal! How did you revive us?!" Eiji shrugged.

"I think there's another Greeed we have to watch out for... She gave me core and cell medals that belongs to you guys. It even revived you, Uva, Gamel, Mezool and Ankh! So I do not know how."

"'Hm... What if I take that Greeed's core medals? No... That might make an abomination.' Okay then." Now it was Uva's turn as he got up, clutching the bag that hit him between his legs like an ice pack.

"What now?" Sela and Mezool were done beating Ankh, giving questioning looks to each other after realizing that they are both technically aquatic animals.

"Off to another city, of course! We were going to pack up just about now." Takeru T. nonchalantly responded as he picked up his Ghost Driver from his room's cabinet.

Gentaro and Nadeshiko then continued watching TV when Gentaro's eyes widened.

" _A viral video came out last month involving one of the top gamers in the planet, the Genius Gamer M singing with 'Isha_ _soshite Uirusu' author Asuna Karino inside a karaoke bar at San Diego's Lunar Abuelita Saloon, where the two sang 'People Game' from 'DoReMiFa Beat', a karaoke and dancing game developed._ " A Youtube video then appeared as a drunk Emu and an even more hammered Poppy PipoPapo sang to the audience.

" _Ugokidase~ PEOPLEGAME!_ " Poppy sang.

" _Kono seka-i HEROGAME!_ " Emu responded.

" _Kakemeguru~ idenshi no senritsu~ ninotte~!_ " The two then sang in unison.

" _Mai~agare~ PEOPLEGAME!_ "

" _Sono tsubasa~a HEROGAME~!_ "

" _Itsuka mita risou no jibun koete_

 _Kagayaku mirai e!_ " Poppy then slumped onto Emu's arms after she and Emu did that unison.

"Ore wa Asuna Karino, and I wrote _Isha Soshite Uirusu_!" Hoots were heard from the audience. "Da hod gah next to me ish da world renowned: Genius Gamer M!!!"

"Oh boy... That's not good..." Everyone stared at Takeru T. as he face-palmed himself.

 **Chapter 11 end...**

 **References:**

 **1. _Circus Circus_ and the _AdventureDome_**

 **2\. The Burakawani Greeed**

 **3\. If Eiji constantly brings underwear, what if he accidentally got some panties?**

 **4\. The Greeed are revived!**

 **5\. Dr. Maki from _Kamen Rider OOO_**

 **6. _People Game_ by Poppy PipoPapo**

 **That's all, folks! Happy New Year!**


End file.
